Graystar
Kallus Draemorra is a powerful Jarusian Multiversal criminal who possess the ability to manipulate absolute darkness. Infamously known as the Graystar, leader of the terrorist organization called the Purifiers, Graystar is one of Exarch's most wanted criminals and the nemesis of Agent Alfonse, seeking personal retribution upon him. Born on the planet Jarus to a world-killer called Gouren Draemorra, Kallus was often abused by his own father, but still deeply loved him. During one of Gouren's crusades, he was killed by a member of Exarch called Agent Alfonse. This caused Kallus to have a deep grudge for Alfonse and Exarch. Overtime, Kallus managed to obtain highly advanced technology from Exarch directly and became the Graystar. Later during his life, he formed Purifiers, a Multiversal terrorist group dedicated to destroying Exarch and galactic order. __TOC__ Biography Early Life To be added. Forming the Purifiers To be added. War on Exarch Arrival on Earth To be added. Terrorizing London To be added. Escape from Havard Proixma To be added. A New Order Crisis in Tokyo To be added. Villains United To be added. Attack on Gust's Mansion To be added. Battle for New York To be added. Personality Even before he became the Graystar, Kallus Draemorra was a sadistic, cruel and manipulative individual, developing his anger and resentment for the modern depiction of universal order and society all the way from his time as a teenager. This all came from his abuse father, Gouren Draemorra, a powerful Jarusian world-killer. After Gouren was killed by an officer of Exarch called Agent Alfonse, Kallus developed a deep grudge on both entities, and although hated his abusive and malevolent father, still deeply cared for him, leading to his downfall into becoming a Multiversal threat. After becoming the Graystar, with his Jarusian physiology enhanced by a mysterious force , he promptly formed a Multiversal terrorist organization known as the Purifiers, seeking collaboration from other individuals like him, dedicated to the destruction of Exarch and universal order. Kallus further became sinister, cold and calculative, even displaying signs of kleptomania after having an obsession with stealing Exarch technology to allow for Multiversal transportation. Despite all of this, Kallus isn't a complete lone wolf and sadist, as he displayed deep affection for his abusive and cruel father, and was competent enough to ally with individuals like Anton Val and Koroth Exedra, although still believing in his cause for chaos and terror, with some members of Exarch calling Kallus to be the living opposite of Agent Alfonse and the whole philosophy of Exarch itself. Powers and Abilities The Graystar has displayed to have many powers and personal abilities at his disposal, demonstrating them over his career as the terrorist leader of the Purifiers during his Purifier War on Exarch and onwards. *'Jarusian physiology:' Kallus Draemorra is a natural-born Jarusian, a species known for their unique ability to manipulate and weaponize absolute darkness, for both utility and offensive purposes, whilst also increasing their strength, speed, stamina and durability. **'Erebokinesis:' Kallus, due to his Jarusian physiology, can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. After further being enhanced by another mysterious force, Kallus can now also create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs, weapons and tendrils, teleport himself through massive distances via shadows and conjure blasts and beams of absolute darkness. **'Superhuman strength:' Kallus, due to his Jarusian physiology, possess a degree of superhuman strength, capable of going head-to-head against Agents of Exarch, powerful beings like Sirieth Chatos and Edward Creed, and even Gods like the Universal God of Destruction, although not powerful enough to defeat the latter. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jarusians Category:Enhanced Category:Criminals Category:Purifiers members Category:Order of Tarkanas members Category:Primis